


you were mine to love, but never mine to keep.

by cumwhoreharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24045541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumwhoreharry/pseuds/cumwhoreharry
Summary: the one where harry and louis break up.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 15





	you were mine to love, but never mine to keep.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve had this storyline for a while and I’m happy I can execute on here, I hope you all enjoy it <3
> 
> listen to Fix you by Coldplay whilst reading :)

Louis has seemed very distant lately, shying away from Harry’s kisses, going straight to bed after tea, not allowing him to spend any more time with him than necessary. Harry could feel the storm brewing and it was only a matter of time until the storm hit Harry at full force. 

It came on a Tuesday afternoon around 1:32, they had just ate their lunch and Harry was stood at the sink washing the dishes, listening to the harsh breaths of his husband. This is probably where Harry went wrong, he beckoned the storm by breaking the eerie silence.  
“What’s up Lou?” Harry whispered into the kitchen making his way over to Louis.  
Harry remembers the first time he gave Louis that nickname, it was the first time he visited his family. He was nervous as hell, palms sweaty, the shaky leg, the butterflies as he walked up the path of Louis’ childhood home, before he even reached the front door, two little girls came storming down towards him, arms open, welcoming him in a soft embrace. Next was two older girls, both of their body languages was full of harsh undertones, however one glance at Louis’ fond look, they both softened and again welcomed him into a soft embrace. The thing Harry was most scared about was Jay, the mother, you see Louis is a mother’s boy, he doesn’t have a steady father figure, so his mum raised him to the man he is now, and Harry so desperately wanted to please her, to receive the stamp of approval. All it took is one look, and Jay fell in love with the boy that stole her boy’s heart or so they all thought. Then she threw herself at Louis’ claiming how her Lou bear, was home and the family was complete and since then it stuck, obviously not the bear part since the man was twenty two years old, however Lou was something they both could get used to, and they did for, and they apparently got too used to it or Harry did. This is now a memory of the past, something that no longer has any meaning. “I urm... I don’t think I can do this”  
“Do what darlin...”  
“Do this H, I can’t do this” Louis spoke into the stillness of the room. Each breath becoming more shallow with time.  
“What is it? Is it the apartment, because I can buy us a house, it doesn’t have to be in London, we can go to Paris or Rome. I know you wanted to be normal outside of the fame, but I can buy us a mansion, you can pick the designs of the whole house, it can be yours to create. Or if it’s because we aren’t parents yet, we can adopt, we can adopt whenever you want, you say the word and...” Harry quickly replied.  
“No H, no, I can’t do this, I can’t be with you, I can’t be gay, I can’t be married to you, we can’t have a future, this... this is over, I’m sorry”  
Minutes passed without any word from Harry, each wall becoming familiar with the thought of no LouisandHarry. Louis starting to memorise the way his thighs dig into the side of the stool, how his ankles start to become indented with the roundness of the leg. Louis is starting to become agitated needing something from his now ex-husband.  
“Haz say something, please, anything”  
“You... I...” Harry tried to reply but he couldn’t form full sentences, his whole world has been ripped from in front of his face. Four years of his relationship crashing down around him, nearly a full year of being married to the love of his life and its over, just like that, with one sentence. Everything is starting to become too much for him, the photographs scattered around the apartment, the matching coffee mugs in the cupboard, the clothes piled in the corner of their shared bedroom because they couldn’t be arsed to place them in the basket one room over and the anniversary flowers sat directly in front of them. Harry proceeded to do the most sane thing possible, he grabs the anniversary flowers and throws them over Louis’ head against the kitchen wall which holds their favourite wedding photograph.  
“You don’t want to do this... you don’t fucking want to do this Louis, we are married, you vowed til death do us part, four years Lou, we’ve been together for FOUR FUCKING YEARS AND YOU SUDDENLY CAN’T DO THIS” Harry yelled. Each word leaving a layer of thickness to the atmosphere, Harry immediately regretting asking what was wrong with his, well with his ex.  
“No H, it’s not like that.” Louis reasoned. “Why? Why don’t you want to do this.. where did I go wrong” Harry mumbled.  
“I just can’t cope with the pressure, it’s not you Haz, it’s never been you, your amazing, I just can’t deal with everything, the management, the fans, my own personal opinion of myself, I want to be normal, I don’t want to love a man, I don’t want to carry on with this.”  
“So I’m not normal, I’m not normal because I love you, because I fell in love with you when I was sixteen. I’m not normal because I decided to spend the rest of my life with you, because I vowed to love and cherish you, for better or for worse, despite the odds I picked you, I chose you above everyone, and I would do it again a thousand times over, I would give everything up for you, the band, the fame, the money, I’d become fucking homeless if it meant I could grow old with you, and you are giving me up because of a tiny bit of pressure. I... get out.”  
“Haz no, I wanna be friends, we can work this out. It doesn’t have to end like this.”  
“Get out, Liam can come and collect your stuff in the morning.”  
Before Louis reached the door he tried once more, to try to make Harry understand, not knowing whether Harry could hear him, he breathed into the door “it wasn’t all a lie, I did love you, I did fall in love with you when I was eighteen, all the promises, small and big that we whispered inbetween the sheets were true, all the soft kisses I etched into your skin I meant, but people change, I just woke up one morning and this wasn’t enough, this apartment, this life it’s not enough. But for somebody else, it’s going to be more than enough, they are going to love you way more then I could ever, they are going to give you the world with every breath, I just wasn’t them and I’m sorry for that H, but never question yourself, never question your worth, this isn’t you, it’s me, it’s all me.” 

Just as Louis shuts the door behind him, Harry whispers “stay” through his gut wrenching sobs but it was spoken into the thin silence of what once was a future and it fell onto silent ears.


End file.
